Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Monsters and Machines Pa
by loscannprionsa
Summary: It wouldn't be Sunnydale if a Big Bad wasn't threatening total destruction. Adam, the human-demon-cyborg hybrid, is about to awaken and learn his place in the world. Buffy also has to deal with Faith, the Initiative and all sorts of evil. But things go from bad to worse when a woman, with the strength of a Slayer, comes to Sunnydale looking to cause destruction and chaos.


It was a rainy and misty night in the town of Sunnydale. The dampness and the darkness created an atmosphere that looked like it came from a cheesy horror movie, the kind that any self-respecting demon tends to avoid. But the darkness did provide decent cover that allowed demons in the town of Sunnydale to move around more freely without being noticed. Sure, they may be soulless killing machines but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy a good night out like everyone else. And in Sunnydale there was only one place a demon could go to have a few drinks without fear of being slayed by the Slayer, Willy's Place. It had everything from lager, to blood, to Pylean wine and Willy's chicken fingers were well known in the underworld.

Willy finished pouring two vampires at the bar two glasses of AB- and grabbed the cloth from the sink. The neon lights overhead penetrated every crevice of the bar and the unusual smell of sewers, blood and beer permeated the inside. Willy had a strict "No smoking" policy as he wanted to turn the bar into a more family-orientated bar. He didn't want little Hell spawn inhaling any tobacco fumes so the smokers had to go outside. Willy began to scrub down the bar. He used the cleaning as an excuse to listen into everyone's conversations, he didn't earn the nickname "The Snitch" for being polite. He knew everything on the demonic front that happened in Sunnydale. Willy's near limitless knowledge offered him full immunity from both the demon community and the Slayer. Each side wanted information that only he had. Plus, even though the demons would never admit it, they did like coming to Willy's just to get away from their lairs. As he wiped beer stains off the bar, he overheard two Codger demons, demons with pale, droopy skin and bight white eyes, talking about a thief in L.A. who seemed to possess the ability to generate electricity in her own body. Willy's attention was drawn by the two vampire's at the other end of the bar whistling for him.

"Hey, Willy! Hear of any action lately?" asked one of the vampires who Willy only knew by name, Mark. "My buddy here and I are looking for a little late night fun. Any apocalyptic rituals or anything about to happen?"  
"Ah, sorry, fellas. I can't help you I'm afraid. All has been quiet in the town of Sunnydale lately." this wasn't exactly true but Willy really was trying to get out of the habit of being a snitch. Being a snitch tended to get him punched in the face. A lot. "You know I've been trying to keep my nose clean since that incident with the Sacrifice of Three."  
"Hope you aren't losing your usefulness, Willy. Wouldn't want to have to make you my midnight snack."  
Willy laughed nervously and resumed wiping down the bar.

The door to Willy's Place opened slowly and with a creak. Willy made a mental note to oil the hinges of the door once his customers left. The wind outside blew the rain through the turtle paced opening door. "Hey! You wanna hurry up and come in! You're letting the rain get all over the place." Willy shouted at whoever was behind the door. In staggered a figure covered with a tattered, old sheet. Willy and a few of the demons in the bar, including Mark and his associate, were completely focused on the wretched figure slowly making its way in. Considering the type of clientele that established itself in Willy's, the possibility that it was just a rather disgusting looking demon did cross Willy's mind.

"I... I need help..." the figure under the sheet collapsed as the words left her mouth. Willy began to panic. No one just wanders into his place looking for help and he really didn't want any trouble with either the Slayer or demons. He turned to the Slod demon, a race of humanoid demons famous for harvesting rare organs, at the end of the bar and nodded. The Slod demon got off his chair, helped the woman to her feet and sat her down next to Mark and his friend. The woman was shaking but she kept the sheet firmly hiding her face.

"Hey, are you OK? What happened?" if there really was something chasing this woman then Willy wanted it no where near his bar. The sooner he found out what happened to her, the sooner he could get rid of her. "Did someone hurt you?"

"There... there was an accident. I don't know what happened. Four of us... in a car. We were attacked by... something." the woman was clearly shoken up and her crying really impaired her speech. "My friends... all dead. Do... do you have a phone? I need to get help."

Willy really began to panic then. The last thing he needed was the police snooping around the area. He was a legit business man but that didn't change the fact that roughly 87% of his clients were killers. "I'm sorry, Miss. Phone lines don't come out this far. Hey, Mark! You got a cell phone in your car, don't you?" Willy shot the vampire a quick look, signalling his intent through his eyes.  
"Yeah, I got one in the glove compartment but the reception in this dump is terrible." Mark turned his attention to the veiled woman, "Why don't you go on outside and I'll be there in a minute. Just have to take a leak and get my keys." Without saying a word, the woman got up from her seat and staggered towards the door. The way she was now walking suggested that she was limping. _Easy meal_, Mark thought. The vampire downed the rest of his drink, morphed into his more demonic face and laughed as he walked towards the door. The other demons in the bar began to laugh with him, even Willy laughed but that was out of nervousness. He didn't want to send a helpless woman to her death but he didn't want the police either.

Willy was so agitated that his eyes never left the clock once. 14 minutes and 27 seconds had passed and the vampire Mark still hadn't returned. "Hey, go outside and see what that idiot is doing! I want this taken care of as quick as possible" Willy said to the other vampire.  
"Sure thing, boss!" the vampire replied "Would you like anything else while I'm up? Back massage, maybe? Or how about I just kill you for telling me what to do?"  
"Hey, hey! No need to threaten." sweat began to roll down Willy's forehead "I'll give you a free drink or two if you see what's going on."  
"Make it a bottle and don't ever tell me what to do again, meat sack!" the vampire reluctantly got up from his chair and went outside.

A few seconds passed by and the whole bar had gone silent. Willy was thinking what everyone was thinking. _How hard was it for one vampire, never mind two, to kill one woman? _The question was answered just as Willy finished thinking about it. The bar door burst open and the vampire that had just gone out came flying in. The Slod demon jumped out of his seat and ran over to the vampire "What happened?" he asked.  
"That little wench just killed Mark! She has to be a Slayer." the anger in the vampire's voice was replaced with fear once he saw the shadow in the door.  
Willy noticed the shadow too and he anxiously looked up. The woman had removed the sheet that was hiding her body. She was a beautiful, young woman, wearing what looked like white martial arts trousers and a purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fastened to form a spider pattern.  
"So, which one of you boys knows how to show a girl a good time?" the woman started laughing "Oh, and don't dare disappoint me... otherwise I might have to kill you."  
"Now, now, Miss. We don't want no trouble 'round here." Willy could feel his blood pressure going through the roof. The last thing he needed was a psychotic Slayer deciding his bar was open season. "We have no quarrels with the Slayers here. Why don't you just leave and we all keep our heads?"  
"Hmm... I don't know what a Slayer is but I sure ain't one of them. I am something much, much worse. The kind of thing nightmares are made of." the woman entered the bar fully, slammed the door behind her and began laughing hysterically. The other demons in the club stood up and prepared themselves. Some of them took up the snooker cues that were on the table and some of them picked up their own weapons they brought with them. "Hmm... no holds barred..." the woman laughed again "It's just what every girl wants." Her left eye glowed a deep purple as she got into position.


End file.
